Enredos
by AlinaKristall
Summary: Bella Swann está enamorada de Emmett Cullen, que es un gigoló que vive con sus primos Edward y Alice. Las cosas se complican cuando Emmett conoce a Rose, la bella hermana del mejor amigo de su primo y Edward conoce a Bella, la mejor amiga de Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**Mejores Amigos**

**BELLA POV**

Me llamo Bella Swann y soy hija única. Vivo en Phoenix, con mi madre y su nuevo compromiso, Phil. La vida aquí no es tan mala; Phil es una buena persona, aunque no tanto como Charlie, mi padre, que falleció hace algunos años.

Soy la mejor alumna de la Phoenix High School, la escuela pública de la ciudad en la que vivo, aunque muero por ingresar a la St. Peter High School, que es la escuela privada. ¡La St. Peter tiene un nivel académico increíble! ¡claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo va a tener si cada maestro gana 10 veces más que mi madre y Phil juntos? Bueno, ¡exagero!... 5 veces más.

Es una escuela muy cara, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de entrar… el director está bastante interesado en mí debido a mis buenas calificaciones y, según mamá, es cuestión de tiempo que me llamen para ofrecerme una beca… eso sería genial…

- Bella Swann… ¿por qué tan pensativa? – unos ojos marrones preciosos aparecieron frente a mí y me desconcentraron

- Ah, Emmett… - dije haciéndome a la distraída… pero lo cierto era que Emmett me volvía loca, al igual que a todas las chicas de la escuela… pero yo no podía aspirar a tener nada con él, no encajo en el tipo de chica que a él le gustan: populares, guapas, con un cuerpo envidiable. Pero soy la única chica que no pertenece a ese grupo a la que él le dirige la palabra… soy la única en la que él confía… soy… la mejor amiga…

- ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde, Bells? – preguntó con una sonrisa despreocupada

- Pues… ninguno… creo… - dije

- ¿Te tienta la idea de pasar la tarde conmigo estudiando literatura? – preguntó

- Mmmm… no sé…

- ¡Bella… si no me ayudas, reprobaré! – ¡awww! Con esa cara de cachorrito ¿quién puede decirle que no?

- Bueno, ¡está bien! – dije riendo mientras él me levantaba en brazos y besaba mi frente - eres la mejor, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¡Yo lo digo! – dijo él mientras me despeinaba – ¡te veo luego, peque!

¡Ufff! Bueno… una tarde de estudio es mejor que nada, creo… aunque de esa tarde de estudio, sólo estudiaremos dos horas y luego nos la pasaremos hablando o viendo película, como otras veces… luego vendrá el dilema del año: "Bells, ¿a quién me tiro este fin de semana? ¿A Jessica Stanley o a Solange Harper? ¡Ah! ¡es que las dos están tan buenas!" luego yo me sentiré pésimo y me juraré a mi misma que jamás lo ayudaré de nuevo y al día siguiente volveré a aceptar ayudarle con la tarea… tal y como han pasado estos últimos dos años…

- Hey Swann… viste a Emmie? – Jessica Stanley apareció a los pocos segundos… argh cómo odio a esa mujer…

- ¿Tengo cara de ser su niñera? – pregunté

- No… pero tienes cara de no tener amor propio… date cuenta que te utiliza sólo para que le hagas las tareas – ¡ja! ¿Esta tipa creía que ese sería un golpe bajo?

- Al menos no me usa para acostarse y jugar conmigo… para luego dejarme tirada como una cualquiera – eso sí debió doler… y en el fondo le hacía un favor al decirle la verdad… Emmett me lo había dicho cientos de miles de veces…

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…? - dijo levantando el brazo para pegarme una bofetada, yo cerré los ojos y esperé a que llegara… pero nunca llegó…

- ¿Emm? – pregunté al ver que Emmett sujetaba el brazo de Jessica y ella lo miraba como en shock

- Sólo venía a decirte que iba a tu casa a las 4:00 Bells… - dijo con una sonrisa que casi me mata y volteando hacia Jessica dijo con severidad – no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima

Jessica simplemente volteó y se fue ofendidísima… Emmett comenzó a reír a carcajadas y yo estaba confundida…

- ¿Qué le hiciste para que te quiera pegar? – preguntó

- Ella empezó – bufé – me dijo que no tenía amor propio porque me utilizabas para que te haga la tarea

- No es cierto – dijo él ofendido – ¡yo hago mi tarea! Tú me explicas cómo…

- Tonto – dije riendo

- A ella sí la utilizo – dijo en tono pensativo – pero es que es tan buena en la cama

- Ya no hables así… ¡qué horror! – le recriminé

- Ay Bells… tú sabes que soy así – dijo él, dándome un beso en la frente – ¡te veo a las cuatro!

- ¡A las cuatro! – repetí y fui rumbo a mi clase de Aritmética

Esa clase la tenía con mi mejor amiga, Angela Weber. Ella es muy inteligente también y una gran persona… un papelito llegó a mis manos:

"_qué pasó con la bruja Stanley?_" escribió Angela

"_**quiso golpearme sólo porque le dije que Emmett sólo la usa para… tú ya sabes**_" respondí

"_pero si es la verdad! Qué tipa para estúpida!"_

"_**aham! Pero Emmett me defendió**__"_

"_lo mínimo que podía hacer, no? Si sus 'noviecitas' te hacen la vida imposible"_

"_**ya déjalo, Angela… no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo…**__"_

"_deberías decirle que no te meta en esos asuntos… sé que es tu amigo y sé que lo quieres, Bella… pero sólo consigues hacerte más daño"_

No respondí al último mensaje de Angela y decidí prestar atención a mi clase de aritmética, o al menos fingir que lo hacía…

No era nada nuevo para mí que a Angela no le agradara Emmett… nunca le agradó y no creo que alguna vez llegue a agradarle… ella sólo es amable con él porque me quiere y sabe que me entristecería que mis dos mejores amigos se odien. Angela es, como su nombre dice, un ángel.

Es cierto que en un comienzo Emmett sólo flirteaba conmigo para que yo lo ayudara con las tareas y deberes… pero poco a poco nos hicimos buenos amigos. Recuerdo que Angela me aconsejó dejar de hablarle, para que me convenciera de que él encontraría a alguien más que le ayude con las tareas… pero Emmett vino a hablar conmigo, para preguntarme qué me pasaba, para decirme que si no quería ayudarlo más con las tareas estaba bien, pero que no dejara de ser su amiga porque soy "… la única persona sincera que me comprende en este horrible lugar".

A partir de ese momento Emmett Cull… perdón, McCarthy… y yo, nos convertimos en mejores amigos.

*RIIIING*

¡La campana! ¡Al fin se acaban las clases! Cogí rápidamente mis cosas y las metí sin prestar atención en mi mochila.

- Te llamo en la noche – me dijo Angela sonriendo

- ¡Ok! – le dije, mientras iba corriendo al estacionamiento. Tenía que llegar a casa, avanzar con mis tareas, porque después, con Emmett ahí, no iba a poder hacerlo…

**EMMETT POV**

No importa mucho quién soy… al fin y al cabo, poca gente se interesa realmente por mí. Legalmente me llamo Emmett Cullen, pero prefiero usar el apellido de mi madre… así que casi todos me conocen como Emmett McCarthy.

Mi historia es simple y sencilla. Mi padre era Charles Cullen, un incompetente bueno para nada que luego de casarse con mi madre sólo se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible. Cuando era muy niño, nos abandonó para irse con una cabaretera y jamás le importó nuestra suerte. Mi madre, Sophie McCarthy fue padre y madre para mí, fue la única persona que se preocupó por mí. El hermano de mi padre, mi tío Carlisle, estuvo también muy pendiente de nosotros y eso debo agradecérselo… aunque muchas veces he pensado que se sentía culpable por el actuar de su hermano…

Años después mi padre quiso regresar con nosotros, pero mi madre y yo nos negamos. Estábamos muy bien sin él. A los meses nos enteramos que había fallecido, heredándonos una gran fortuna… nunca tocamos un centavo de su asqueroso dinero.

Mi madre falleció hace un par de años y yo pensé que debía pasar mis últimos días de minoría de edad en un centro de adopciones o algo así. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Mis tíos Carlisle y Esme llegaron al día siguiente de la muerte de mi madre, se encargaron de todos los gastos y me llevaron con ellos a Phoenix, para cuidarme como un hijo más… como si no tuvieran suficiente con sus perfectos hijos, Edward y Alice.

Mis tíos son muy buenas personas, pero no quisiera que me trataran bien sólo por lástima. Quisieron matricularme en la St. Peter junto con mis primos, pero yo me negué: mi madre nunca tuvo dinero suficiente para meterme en una escuela privada, así que yo no tenía problemas con la educación pública… bueno en realidad también era una cuestión de orgullo.

La escuela estaba llena de todo tipo de gente, pero sobre todo de esas típicas muchachitas que se meten con los novios de las demás… bueno pues… ése era mi mercado relevante… una de ellas hizo sufrir a mi madre toda su vida… ahora me encargo de hacerlas sufrir yo a ellas…

- Emmett, cariño, ¿pasa algo? ¿No te gusta la comida? – Esme me miraba preocupada y yo apenas regresé a la tierra… había estado jugando con la comida

- No, no es nada… sólo es que tengo mucho que hacer y estaba pensando – respondí mientras comía un gran pedazo de carne… mmm… ¡Esme cocina a las mil maravillas! ¡Amo su comida!

- ¿Hoy irás también a casa de Isabella? – preguntó Carlisle como haciéndome conversación – tal vez debas llevar el jeep…

- Sí, sí iré… pero no llevaré el jeep… prefiero el autobús…

Carlisle no dijo nada más. En mi cumpleaños me había regalado el jeep de mis sueños. Yo tenía recortes de ese auto por toda mi habitación y él me había comprado uno… pero no podía aceptarlo… era muy caro, demasiado. No quería abusar de su hospitalidad… de cualquier forma, él me recogió, ¿no?

- Deberías llevarlo – dijo Alice – la última vez se te hizo tarde y no tuviste cómo volver

- Me estaba regresando a pie – contesté… ¡y era cierto! Pero Carlisle me encontró caminando en las calles y se preocupó mucho… había salido a buscarme.

- Pero es peligroso… llévalo esta vez, ¿si? – dijo Alice y el pequeño demonio me puso "esa carita"… a la que no le puedo decir no

- Lo pensaré – respondí y ella sonrió

Alice es como mi hermana, la amo como si lo fuera. Bella, Esme y Alice son las mujeres más importantes para mí, junto con mi madre, que en paz descanse.

En un principio pensé que Bella podría ayudarme con los deberes y así no tendría que dedicarme mucho a la escuela… pero luego me di cuenta de que ella es una mujer muy valiosa, perseverante y muy fuerte, como mi madre… es por eso que le tome mucho cariño en poco tiempo.

- Gracias por la comida – dije al terminar – provecho y permiso… - agregué antes de ponerme de pie y correr a cambiarme para ir a casa de Bella

Me cambié la polera, me eché algo de perfume y tocaron mi puerta

- ¿si? – pregunté

- Emmie… soy yo – la voz de Alice sonó al otro lado de la puerta. Corrí a abrirle

- ¿Qué pasa, enana? – dije en tono burlón

- Nada, grandulón – me dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en mi cama – vengo a hablar contigo… de enana a gigante

- Ah entonces esto es serio… - le dije y me senté junto a ella

- No me gusta que te pongas en el plan de recogido… no lo eres – dijo ella con dureza… podría soportarlo si fuera Carlisle quien me lo dijera, pero no de Alice – papá te compró el jeep porque de verdad te quiere… ¿crees que lo hubiera hecho si no te quisiera? ¿Sabiendo lo mucho que amas ese carro?

- Pero es muy caro, Alice… yo…

- Pero lo compró y te lo dio… si hubiese sido muy caro, no hubiera gastado ese dinero, ¿no lo crees?

- Sí… eso creo… - Odiaba cuando Alice tenía razón

- Papá gastó ese dinero, sólo para verte feliz… porque a veces parece que no lo fueras y eso me duele mucho… - oh oh… mi pequeño duende se va a poner a llorar

- No llores, boba – le dije abrazándola y besando su frente

- Pero es que no me gusta saber que no eres feliz con nosotros cuando yo soy muy feliz de tenerte como mi hermano – ¡ouch! Golpe bajo de parte de Alice

- Y para mi tu eres mi hermanita, Alice… la mejor del mundo – ella se secó las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa

- Y tú eres mi hermano favorito – dijo guiñándome un ojo – pero no le digas a Edward

- Seguro que a él le dices lo mismo… - me quejé haciendo drama

- Mmmm…. ¡Sí! Pero a él le miento – me guiñó el ojo de nuevo y yo reí – Papá sólo quiere verte feliz… no dejes que sus esfuerzos se oxiden en el garaje, ¿ok?

- Ok… - cedí… Alice siempre logra manipularme a su antojo

- ¡Te adoro, Emmie! ¡eres el mejor! – dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla y corría a su habitación

Suspiré y cogí las llaves del jeep… bajé y no vi a nadie, pero me choqué con Esme cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del garaje…

- me llevo el jeep, espero que no les moleste – avisé

- no nos molesta, cariño… es tuyo, no tienes que pedir permiso – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, sonreí de nuevo y caminé hacia mi auto soñado de toda la vida… ¿cómo iba a explicarle eso a Bella?

A los 15 minutos llegué a casa de Bella… toqué el timbre y ella me abrió

- Hola – dije

- Hola Emmett, pasa – dijo sin fijarse en el auto, lo cual agradecí infinitamente

- Gracias Bells… - dije dándole un gran abrazo – ¡buenas tardes señora Dwyer!

- Buenas tardes, Emmett… pero ya sabes que me puedes llamar Reneé…

- Eh… sí, lo siento seño… digo, Reneé – todos reímos y Bella y yo subimos a estudiar literatura

- Odio el libro que nos ha tocado– me quejé – Orgullo y Prejuicio… ¿me han visto con cara de niña boba enamorada de Mr. Darcy?

- Hahaha ¡tonto! – me dijo Bella mientras sacaba sus cuadernos y un papelito caía– es una historia muy bonita… creo que muestra cómo dos personas muy distintas y con caracteres muy marcados pueden cambiar por amor…

- Pondré eso en mi examen – dije mientras recogía el papel y lo leía:

"_qué pasó con la bruja Stanley?_"

"_**quiso golpearme sólo porque le dije que Emmett sólo la usa para… tú ya sabes**_"

"_pero si es la verdad! Qué tipa para estúpida!"_

"_**aham! Pero Emmett me defendió**__"_

"_lo mínimo que podía hacer, no? Si sus 'noviecitas' te hacen la vida imposible"_

"_**ya déjalo, Angela… no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo…**__"_

"_deberías decirle que no te meta en esos asuntos… sé que es tu amigo y sé que lo quieres, Bella… pero sólo consigues hacerte más daño"_

- así que le dijiste a Jessica Stanley que sólo la uso para divertirme – le dije divertido, ella volteó y se sonrojó al ver que yo tenía ese papelito

- ¡EMMETT! ¡ESO ES MIO! ¡DEVUELVEMELO!

- Pero habla sobre mí, así que es mío también – respondí

- ¡No juegues! ¡Sólo dámelo! – me dijo mientras me arrancaba el papel y lo rompía…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Yo con mi libro en la mano y ella de espaldas, de pronto se acercó a la papelera y tiró los trozos de la nota

- no vuelvas a coger mis cosas así – dijo molesta y… ¿triste?

- Perdóname – susurré y me levanté para abrazarla, pero ella me empujó

- Estábamos hablando de Mr. Darcy – dijo secamente mientras se sentaba y yo sentía que lo había arruinado todo

Bella hablaba y hablaba pero no la escuchaba… estaba demasiado deprimido como para hacerlo…

- ¡¿EMMETT? ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO O NO? – genial, se dio cuenta

- No

- ¿Y se puede saber por que? – en realidad estaba enojada… y mucho

- Porque no puedo permitir que me ayudes con la tarea cuando estás molesta conmigo… antes que mi maestra particular, eres mi amiga, Bella… la única amiga que tengo… - "en la escuela" pensé, porque Alice es también una gran amiga, además de ser mi hermana, claro está – no me pidas estar bien mientras estás enojada conmigo

- … - ella no dijo nada varios segundos y luego susurró – perdón…

- No, Bells… perdóname tú… no tenía por qué andar revisando tus cosas – me disculpé bastante apenado – además, por mi culpa Jessica y las otras te hacen la vida imposible…

- Nah no es nada… no me hacen nada en realidad… sólo… molestan, pero es que ellas son así…

- ¡Están celosas porque nunca podrán ser tan geniales y maravillosas como tú! – dije mientras la abrazaba – ¡eres única, Bells!

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayor inconveniente hasta que…

- ¡Maldición! ¡Olvidé hacer la tarea de biología! ¡Moriré! – se quejó Bella

- ¿Te ayudo? – pregunté y ella me quedó mirando como boba – si no quieres, no…

- Pero… ¿biología? – preguntó ella extrañada

- Mi tío es médico – aclaré – él me ayudó con la tarea y me explicó y lo entendí bien o al menos eso espero – dije y ambos reímos

Pasé una tarde genial en casa de Bells… era la primera vez que yo la ayudaba con la tarea y me sentía de cierta forma… importante. Bella era la mejor en todo y el hecho de que ahora necesitara mi ayuda alimentaba un poco mi ego.

Al poco rato, la seño… ¡perdón! Reneé nos llamó para cenar. Había preparado pollo con patatas asadas… y qué bueno le había quedado.

- Reneé, voy a robarle su receta para que Esme prepare este pollo… ¡está fenomenal!

- El secreto está en el aderezo, querido – respondió Reneé y para mí eso era algo que sonaba como a árabe…

- ¿Aderezo? ¿Es algo árabe? – pregunté inocentemente y ambas rieron… ¡soy hombre! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- ¡Hola, hola! – Phil acababa de llegar oportunamente y me salvó de las bromas que iban a hacer por mi comentario

- Hola Phil… ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? – pregunté

- Genial, hijo, genial… ¡a ver si un día te pasas a entrenar con nosotros! – dijo Phil amablemente – Bells, malas noticias…

- ¡No, Phil! No me digas que… - Bella puso una cara de pena que me rompió el corazón

- Lo siento tesoro, pero dicen que tu auto no tiene arreglo… pueden alargarle la vida un poco más, pero es todo…

- ¡Ah! – suspiró Bella – pero lo trajiste, ¿no?

- Lo dejé con el mecánico, a ver si podía hacerlo vivir más tiempo – suspiró Phil – el próximo año te compraré uno bueno

- Gracias Phil – dijo Bella con agradecimiento y tristeza – ¡Bueno! Tomar el autobús no es tan malo después de todo, ¿no? – dijo mirándome y sonriendo

- Yo puedo pasar por ti mañana, Bells – dije sin pensar – claro, si quieres…

- Pero no tienes auto – dijo Bella – y no quiero que te desvíes del paradero del bus por mi culpa

- Ehm… tengo auto – dije ante la sorpresa de Bella – me lo regaló mi tío, sólo que no lo usaba… es más… está afuera – añadí avergonzado

- ¡Ay Emmie! ¡no tengas pena! Cualquier auto es mejor que mi viejo Chevy moribundo… no puede ser tan malo – dijo Bella mientras Phil me miraba con incredulidad

- ¿El jeep de afuera es tuyo? – preguntó casi en shock y yo asentí

- ¿Jeep? – dijo Bella corriendo hacia la ventana y mirando el auto con la mandíbula hasta el piso

- Ehm… ¿damos una vuelta? – ofrecí

- ¡CLARO! – gritó ella mientras corría por su abrigo y a los pocos segundos estaba junto a mí

Un par de horas después estábamos de regreso en casa de Bells y yo sólo me limité a despedirme

- Nos vemos mañana… 7:15 en punto… a las 7:16 me voy - amenacé

- ¡Mentiroso! – se burló ella – te aseguro que tú serás quien llegue tarde

- Eso está por verse – dije riendo y encendiendo el coche para ir a casa.

Llegué a casa como a las diez, Carlisle estaba en la sala, creo que esperándome…

- Hola, Carlisle – saludé

- Hola, Emmett… ¿qué tal el auto? – preguntó él sonriendo… no lo había visto sonreír así nunca

- Pues… ¡ESPECTACULAR! ¡Es un monstruo, Carlisle! ¡Corre como no tienes idea! Es genial, ¡es el mejor auto del mundo! Tenemos que ir a probarlo juntos – ok… digamos que la emoción me ganó

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – dijo él con tranquilidad – ya habrá tiempo de dar un paseo todos juntos

- Gracias Carlisle… – susurré – por todo

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Emmett… Esme y yo te queremos mucho – dijo con sinceridad

- eres el mejor tío del mundo… - dije – no, perdón, el mejor padre del mundo – y lo abracé… lo abracé como siempre quise abrazar al padre inexistente que siempre deseé y que ahora estaba frente a mi…

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno estoy de nuevo aquí dejándoles una historia de Twilight en la que todos son humanos, espero que les agrade.

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que dejen reviews y que este 2011 sea un año súper genial para todos ustedes.

¡Besos!


	2. CAP 2 Love at first sight

**CAPITULO II  
****Love at first Sight**

**EMMETT POV**

A las 07:15 en punto estuve en la puerta de la casa de Bella, toqué el claxon del jeep y a los pocos segundos salió ella corriendo. Me bajé del Jeep para ayudarla a subir y al poco rato íbamos rumbo a la escuela.

- ¡Tu jeep es genial! – me dijo Bella muy contenta

- ¡Eres la primera mujer que sube – le dije riendo

- ¡Qué honor! – exclamó ella con sarcasmo y yo reí

Conversamos de mi libro: Orgullo y Prejuicio… yo le decía mis percepciones y ella me corregía, al final resultó ser un libro interesante. Finalmente llegamos a la escuela.

Tal y como me lo temía… todos se nos quedaron viendo cuando llegué. Claro! Ese auto era digno del estacionamiento del St. Peter y no de la escuela pública. Todos se quedaron mirando mi auto con asombro.

Pretendí que no lo había notado y ayudé a bajar a Bells. Ella estaba algo avergonzada y vi que Jessica, Solange y el grupo de zorris… perdón! Porristas, la miraba mal.

- si te molestan, me avisas, ¿eh? – le dije a Bella mientras señalaba con la mirada a Jessica y Co.

- Siempre lo hacen, hoy no será la excepción – suspiró ella – ¡bueno! Suerte en tu examen, ¡nos vemos en el almuerzo!

- Sí! Y luego vamos a la clase de biología! – dije con alegría. Gracias a Carlisle esa se había vuelto mi clase favorita.

Entré muy nervioso a la clase de literatura. El maestro llegó a los pocos minutos y escribió "ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO" en la pizarra.

- Bien muchachos, he decidido tomar prueba oral de la obra. Espero que todos hayan leído la obra con mucha atención – el maestro se disponía a iniciar el examen y yo me moría de miedo – bien, empezamos con Adams…

- ¡Presente! – respondió Ann Marie con rapidez

- Bien, Adams… díganos ¿quién era el Sr. Bingley?

- El Sr. Bingley era un caballero acaudalado que alquila la hacienda Netherfield que queda muy cerca de la casa de los Bennett. Queda muy impresionado con Jane Bennett, la hija mayor y… es el mejor amigo del protagonista Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Yo ya no podía escuchar lo que decían mis compañeros… dependo de esta prueba para no reprobar toda la materia:

- Cullen – llamó el profesor y yo detesto que me llame así

- Presente – respondí con pesadez

- Cullen, dígame su percepción de la obra y ¿por qué cree que se llama así? – maldito, sabe que ese es mi punto débil…

- Bueno creo que es una obra muy interesante que nos muestra que muchas veces la primera impresión que uno tiene de una persona puede estar equivocada y que uno no puede juzgar a la gente sin conocerla bien primero… también nos muestra que la gente puede cambiar mucho por amor – bien, esto lo copié de Bells – y creo que también nos ayuda a comprender a la sociedad inglesa de aquel entonces.

- Bien, pero no me ha dicho por qué cree que la obra se llama Orgullo y Prejuicio

- Pues… para empezar a Jane Austen se le ocurrió ponerle así – todos rieron y el maestro me miró feo – pero la razón principal son los protagonistas… así tenemos a Fitzwilliam Darcy, un caballero que sabe lo que vale y por eso mismo es muy orgulloso y a Lizzie Benett que luego de conocer a Mr. Darcy piensa que todos son fríos y orgullosos como él, dejándose guiar por sus prejuicios… afortunadamente ambos se dan cuenta a tiempo de sus errores y pueden cambiar y lograr un final feliz juntos – dije finalmente.

- Muy Bien, Emmett… excelente – me dijo el maestro y todos me miraban asombrados, hasta yo mismo me había asombrado de lo que había dicho.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad y yo moría porque fuera la hora del almuerzo y pudiera decirle a Bells lo genial que me fue en literatura gracias a ella.

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo llegó y salí casi corriendo del salón de clases para contarle a Bella lo genial que me había ido en la prueba de Literatura. Llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que Jessica le tirara el jugo encima.

Bella simplemente se apartó y me miró algo asustada, mientras Jessica reía como estúpida.

- Ay, Emmie… si era solo una bromita inocente – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa falsa, mientras que Lauren y sus otras amigas asentían y se reían

- Una broma muy graciosa – dije con sarcasmo mientras miraba a Bella - ¿estás bien?

- Sí… - me respondió, aunque por su expresión supe que mentía

- ¿ves? No ha pasado nada, guapo – dijo Lauren en tono coqueto y todas rieron

- son taaan adorables – dije con una sonrisa particularmente malvada en el rostro mientras le quitaba a Jessica el vaso de jugo - ¿puedo?

- claro, guapo – respondió ella mientras me guiñaba un ojo

Probé un poco del jugo, hice una mueca de disgusto y luego lo vacié en la cabeza de Jessica y reí con ganas – tenían razón, chicas… una broma muy graciosa e inocente – dije sin dejar de reír – las veo luego… son tan lindas…

Cuando volteé, no vi a Bella por ahí, así que supuse que se había ido de aquel lugar. Ni modo, salí de la cafetería para buscar a Bella, pero ni rastro de ella.

Corrí por todo el patio y me fui a los jardines, ahí estaba ella, llorando debajo de un árbol.

- ¿Bells? ¡Bells! – corrí hacia ella, mientras ella se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas

- ¿Qué tal te fue, grandulón? – me preguntó tratando de sonreír

- Mejor que a ti… ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué te fuiste? – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

- No es nada… - respondió ella – a veces uno tiene malos días… y Jessica y compañía no ayudan a que mejore…

- Debiste ver sus caras cuando… - empecé pero ella me interrumpió

- Ya déjalo… - susurró – no sigas con eso, de verdad… no vale la pena… yo… - y su estómago rugió, ella se sonrojó y yo simplemente reí

- Espérame, voy por algo de comer – le dije con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia la cafetería.

**BELLA ****POV**

Llegar a la escuela en el jeep de Emmett, hizo que me convirtiera en el centro de atención de la escuela durante todo el día y ese hecho no había pasado desapercibido para las porristas. Jessica y compañía habían estado torturándome desde que salí de receso… y mi paciencia ya se estaba acabando. Iba a gritarles algo cuando Emmett vino hacia mí y pasó una mano por mi hombro para evitar que Jessica me derramara el jugo encima. Me aparté y no pude evitar sentirme fatal al ver a Emmett actuar así con ellas… vale, era sarcasmo, pero aún así me sentía mal, así que simplemente opté por irme

Pensé que no me encontraría cuando escuché su voz llamarme… ¡Genial! Emmett me había encontrado llorando en el jardín. Se notaba preocupado por mí, pero simplemente se preocupaba como mi mejor amigo y eso me mataba. Yo estaba enamorada de él y él no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta y eso me dolía mucho. Le pedí que ya dejara todo ese asunto con las porristas, que de verdad no importaba, pero mi oportuno estómago sonó, indicando que me moría de hambre.

- Espérame, voy por algo de comer – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo suspiré, derrotada.

Me quedé sumida en mis propios pensamientos cuando de pronto vi algo en el pasto, en el lugar en donde Emmett había estado sentado hace un momento, me acerqué y lo recogí… era su billetera. ¿Cómo diablos iba a pagar la comida si la había dejado tirada?

Iba a ir a darle el alcance y entregarle su billetera, pero la abrí sin siquiera saber por qué, y vi varias tarjetas de crédito… todas a su nombre… yo nunca me hubiera imaginado que Emmett tuviera tanto dinero… por qué nunca lo…

¿Y esta foto?

Emmett se ve muy feliz y sonriente, mientras lleva en sus hombros a una muchacha bajita, que debe ser un par de años menor que nosotros… la chica es preciosa y ambos parecen estar pasándola de maravilla… al reverso había algo escrito:

Con una letra elegante y fina estaba escrito: _"Alice & Emmie… te adoro gigantón!"_ y luego con la letra de Emmett estaba escrito: _"Mi duende y yo"_

Sentía que el corazón se me hacía trizas mientras veía esa foto… esa chica era mucho más linda que las chicas que rondaban a Emmett y se veía decente y muy buena persona… sin contar que nunca había visto a Emmett tan feliz…

Guardé la foto en su lugar y una pequeña foto, de esas que ponen en las identificaciones cayó, era la misma chica, Alice… en la parte de atrás decía: "¡Para gigantón de su enana! Así tienes algo lindo que ver durante el día"

No había duda… esa chica Alice debía ser la novia de Emmett y si no me equivocaba, estudiaba en el St. Peter (no podía deducir otra cosa al ver su ropa)… y Emmett… ¿cómo podía acostarse con todas las porristas de la escuela teniendo novia? ¡Estoy TAN DECEPCIONADA!

- ¡Oye Bells! – me gritó y yo guardé todo a su lugar – no sé dónde perdí la billetera y con lo que me alcanzó te traje jugo y unas galletas, ¿estás bien?

- Sí… sí estoy bien – dije totalmente ida – por cierto, aquí está tu billetera

- ¡Gracias! – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – no sé qué haría sin ti

- Gracias por el aperitivo – le dije algo lacónica

- De nada, linda - me dijo sonriendo – bueno, come rápido que se nos hace tarde a la clase… ¡Nos van a regañar!

Sí, tenía razón… íbamos a llegar tarde, aunque eso no me importaba mucho…

- Emmett, ¿tienes novia? – le pregunté y el rió

- Claro que no, tontita… ¡eres mi mejor amiga! Si tuviera una, serías la primera en saberlo – dijo él riendo - ¿por qué?

- Mmm… es que pensé que por eso las porristas me atacaban tanto – respondí sintiéndome estúpida por haber preguntado eso… los celos (fundados?) que sentía hacia esa chica Alice estaban nublando mi buen juicio…

- No, no es que le haya pedido a alguna que fuera mi novia – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa – es que saben que jamás podrán ser como tú.

Bueno, al final llegamos tarde a clase y el maestro nos regañó y nos puso a hacer la práctica juntos, además de que nos castigó: después de clase limpiaríamos el laboratorio… mmm bueno, nada mal, ¿eh? Otra tarde para pasar con mi "mejor amigo".

Estábamos ya casi por terminar y Emmett salió un rato para usar los servicios. Yo simplemente suspiré y me agaché a limpiar un poco de viscosidad que alguien había derramado, cuando de pronto una melodía empezó a sonar por todo el laboratorio:

"_I just called to__ say I love you… I just called to say how much I care… I just called to say I love you… and I mean it from the bottom of my heart"_

El corazón se me detuvo cuando me asomé sobre la mesa y lo que sonaba era… ¡El celular de Emmett! Pero ese no es su timbre… que yo recordara era… ¡argh! y ahora volvía a sonar, mientras otro mini paro cardíaco me vino al ver en la pantalla la foto de esa chica, Alice. El mundo se me vino encima… yo no era nadie para competir con Alice, que además de ser linda, se le ve buena chica.

- Hey Bells… ¿qué ha pasado? – la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos y yo solamente traté de limpiarme una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla

- Nada, es sólo… te han llamado – dije señalando su celular. Él lo cogió y murmuró "diablos" mientras cogía el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Enana? – dijo cuando supuse que Alice le habría contestado - Lo siento, peque, es sólo que me castigaron… no, no, linda, no me he olvidado… ya te he dicho que me han castigado, pero acabando esto te juro que voy para allá… ¡oh vamos, princesa! No te enojes… te prometo que te llevo a pasear en mi jeep esta noche… ajá… sí, claro… ¡Alice eres una pequeña diablilla! Ya, ya… de acuerdo… yo también, enana… bye.

Miré a Emmett interrogante, esperando que dijera algo. Él sólo suspiró y me miró con cansancio – Alice quiere que la acompañe de compras – dijo con una cara de agotamiento única.

- ¿quién es Alice? – pregunté

- Alice es mi pequeña hadita mágica – dijo con una gran sonrisa – tú y Alice son las chicas a las que yo más quiero – añadió antes de darme un abrazo de oso y un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí débilmente sin atreverme a decir más. Terminé de limpiar y cuando se ofreció a llevarme a casa, negué, argumentando que primero iría a ver unas cosas a la biblioteca y luego iría al Walmart, a comprar algo para la cena. Él se encogió de hombros y se fue… yo me quedé en un rincón del laboratorio de química, abrazando mis rodillas y llorando en silencio.

**ALICE POV**

Mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen, más conocida como Alice… aunque mis dos "hermanotes" me llaman enana, peque, pixie, hadita, hobbit (Emmett idiota, me las va a pagar), campanita… ¡en fin! No es mi culpa ser pequeñita… pero ya saben lo que dicen: de lo bueno, poco.

Tengo un hermano mellizo, su nombre es Edward y somos los mejores hermanos del mundo. Aunque a veces él es un poco antipático porque no quiere acompañarme de compras y es ahí en donde entra Emmett, mi primo, que vive con nosotros hace un tiempo y se ha convertido en un hermano más para mí. Es genial tener a dos hermanotes cuidándote y mimándote siempre.

Me fascina la moda e ir de compras y usualmente me encargo de vestir a Ed y a Emmett, aunque a ellos no les haga mucha gracia hacer de modelos.

Hay algo que tal vez deban saber y es que a pesar de que Edward y yo somos mellizos, yo voy un año menos que él. Eso se debe a que cuando era chica tuve un accidente muy feo: estaba manejando mi bicicleta tranquilamente por el parque, cuando un conductor ebrio se subió a la acera y me arrolló. Mamá dice que no la habría contado de no ser por papá y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso… ¡mi papi es el mejor médico de todo el mundo!

- Puedes sentarte junto a Cullen… - levanté la mirada justo para percatarme que el maestro le devolvía su horario a una muchacha rubia bastante atractiva y le indicaba que se sentara a mi lado. Su uniforme estaba impecable, sus zapatos eran Jimmy Choo de la temporada y su bolso era un Prada, también de la temporada… de acuerdo, podía sentarse junto a mí.

- Rosalie es una alumna que ha sido transferida de un internado en Inglaterra y espero que todos sean amables con ella

- Hola, soy Alice… mucho gusto – saludé amablemente y ella me respondió con una sonrisa

- Hola, me llamo Rosalie… Rosalie Hale – dijo ella tendiéndome la mano y hablándome en un perfecto acento posh inglés que me encantó. Pero… espera un momento… Hale… ese apellido… no, es imposible.

- Alice Cullen – dije encogiéndome de hombros y ella me miró con asombro - ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Eres la hermana de Edward Cullen? – me preguntó y yo me quedé asombrada ¿cómo es que ella conocía a Ed? Quiero decir, mi hermano es de los chicos más populares de la escuela, pero… esto es ridículo

- Sí… ¿cómo es que lo conoces?... un momento… Hale… - dije mientras la miraba fijamente

- Seguro conoces a Jazzy – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa – soy la hermana menor de Jasper Hale… él siempre me ha hablado de tu familia – dijo emocionada

- Sí… lo conozco – dije con tranquilidad – es el mejor amigo de mi hermano

- ¡Hale! ¡Cullen! ¡por favor presten atención! – gritó el maestro y nosotras soltamos una risita y empezamos a copiar lo de la pizarra. Rosalie y yo nos íbamos a llevar muy bien… de cualquier modo, quiero llevarme bien con mi futura cuñada, aunque ni ella ni Jasper sepan aún que lo seré…

Pasamos la hora del receso hablando de moda, películas, actores, los eventos a los que podríamos ir y tuve que sugerirle algunos talleres, ya que son obligatorios.

- ¿En qué talleres estás, Alice? – me preguntó ella mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo

- Estoy en el taller de música, artes plásticas, teatro y baile moderno – dije con una sonrisa

- genial, creo que me meteré a teatro y a música – dijo ella con ilusión – y tal vez al de ballet – y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro

- no te aconsejaría entrar al de ballet… ahí están Tanya y sus brujas; jamás te dejarían entrar – dije con molestia.

- no te preocupes, Alice… a mí me dejarán entrar – dijo con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

- ¿cómo están las chicas más lindas de todo el colegio? – ¡ese era Jasper! Volteé y venía junto con Edward, a sentarse con nosotras.

- ¡Jazzy! – Rosalie saltó de su asiento para correr a abrazar a su hermano. Yo simplemente me puse a divagar mientras Jasper le presentaba a Rosalie a mi hermano.

- ¿por qué tan pensativa, enana? – me dijo Edward mientras me despeinaba y yo le saqué la lengua

- es que aún no sé qué sacaré para la presentación final de los talleres – dije preocupada, lo cual era cierto, en parte.

- oh vamos, Al… podemos hacer un número todos juntos en música, ¿verdad? – dijo Jasper y yo sonreí contenta.

- ¡claro! ¡es una idea genial! – dije con alegría

- Postularé al taller de ballet – anunció Rose y Edward y yo nos miramos

- Eso es genial, Rosie… - dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a su hermana y besaba sus cabellos

- Rose… no quiero sonar aguafiestas, pero… Tanya Denali, la encargada del taller no va a dejar que entres – dije mientras miraba a Edward y él asentía

- ¿por qué no? – preguntó Rosalie que se veía indignada

- a las postulantes que no le agradan les pide hacer piruetas de profesionales para la prueba de entrada… nadie que no sea de su grupo de brujas o amiga de ellas puede entrar – dije con molestia

- ¿han oído hablar de Svetlana Zakharova? – preguntó Jasper y yo asentí mientras los ojos me brillaban

- por supuesto que sí, ella es la mejor, es genial, ¡la amo! Ella… un momento ¿la conocen? – pregunté mientras miraba cómo los hermanos Hale se miraban con malicia.

- Es nuestra madre – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa y yo no lo podía creer. Edward soltó una carcajada y yo abracé a Rose

- Entonces vas a estar dentro, querida… ¡oh! ¡hemos esperado este momento toda nuestra vida!

Iba a explicarle a Rose la razón de por qué odiábamos tanto a Tanya, cuando la campana sonó y tuvimos que ir a clase. Por desgracia esta clase no la tenía con Rose, así que me quedó aburrirme en la clase de matemáticas hasta la hora de salida… no se me dan bien los números, voy a tener que pedirle a Jazz que me ayude el fin de semana.

Estaba en la puerta esperando que Emmett pasara por mí para luego ir de compras, se lo había pedido de favor, ya que Ed y Jasper se quedan para su entrenamiento. Pero Emmett no llegaba. Lo llamé dos veces y ¡nada! ¡Argh! Emmett jamás se olvidaría de recogerme… ¿es que acaso este chico tenía que meterse en problemas justamente el día de hoy?

- Hey Alice, te doy un aventón – Rose en su convertible rojo me pasó la voz y yo acepté – Rose, eres un ángel

- no, no soy un ángel… porque antes necesito ir de compras – dijo riendo y yo sonreí

- Rosalie Hale, acabas de decir mi frase favorita… ¿qué esperamos?

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Emmett me llamó. Contesté el teléfono y me hice a la enojada.

- Me has abandonado… seguro que te olvidaste de mí… si, ¡claro! Todas son mentiras, mentiras, ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar! Igual una amiga ya me está llevando de compras y luego a casa – dije haciéndome a la ofendida, mientras Rose me miraba de reojo… iba a seguir con el berrinche cuando me prometió que me llevaría a pasear en el jeep – ¿esta noche? ¿en tu jeep? Y… ¿el sábado vamos de compras? – pregunté con voz inocente, hasta que me dijo un cansado "ya, ya… de acuerdo" - ¡Genial! ¡te adoro! ¡byebye!

- ¿Era tu novio? – preguntó Rose y yo reí

- no, es mi hermanote… ¿a qué tienda dijiste que íbamos primero?

- ¡no dije! – respondió Rosalie riendo… esa iba a ser una tarde fabulosa.

**EMMETT POV**

Bella estaba rara. No sabía qué había pasado en el laboratorio mientras yo no estuve, pero posiblemente algo que la hubiera puesto o de mal humor o muy triste. La llamé varias veces al móvil, pero no contestaba y yo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Había pensado en llamar a su casa, pero por alguna razón decidí que no era lo mejor. Tal vez hubiera decidido ir con Ángela y no estuviera allá.

Empecé a hacer zapping con la tele de mi cuarto hasta que el ruido de un auto me llamó la atención. No era el volvo de Edward, así que sólo podía ser mi pequeñaja… me asomé a la ventana para ver con cuántos paquetes volvía y entonces… la ví.

El ser más perfecto de la creación, una Diosa del Olimpo que se había dignado a pisar la tierra. Sus cabellos rubios ondeaban al viento. Creo que por un segundo capté su mirada, pero no puedo estar seguro… Estuve absorto con tan maravillosa visión, que sólo reaccioné al oír el sonido de su convertible rojo arrancar antes de perderse en la distancia… y de pronto me di cuenta de algo: es una niña rica del St. Peter que jamás querría salir con un pobre diablo de la escuela pública.

**. . . . .**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno, les dejo el segundo capitulillo… espero que les guste. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quisieran que Rose haya visto a Emmett también o lo dejamos como que no pudo verlo bien? Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que sea… que me emociona leer reviews :)


End file.
